Youkai in another World
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: It's a peaceful day in Gensokyo, maybe too peaceful. Yukari is bored with nothing to do, but to hibernate. One day, a letter fell from the sky to where Yukari is. It happened to have her name from a unknown sender. What will Yukari do and how is Reisen involved in this? Need cover art of Kurousagi and Reisen together.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is Yoshiki-909 and this will be my very first crossover I created. Also this is the first crossover between Touhou and Mondaiji. I still a newbie at this writing for fanfiction and there will be errors in my writing. This timeline will take place somewhere after episode 3 of Mondaiji. I hope u like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own **Touhou & Mondaiji**.

Gensokyo a hidden world on earth separated by the Great Hakurei Barrier, formed by the first Hakurei Maiden and Yakumo Yukari. Majority of the population are females with very few males who live in Gensokyo. Life in Gensokyo is quite peaceful if you ignore the incidents that happen time to time in Gensokyo and lately there hasn't been any major incidents for a long time.

Reimu was sweeping the floor of her shrine, while Suika was drunk and sleeping in the shrine. Marisa borrowing (stealing) books from Patchouli, again. Cirno freezing frogs, before getting swallowed by a giant frog. Alice researching how to make her puppets independent. Tewi setting up new pranks she thought up recently. Meiling sleeping on the job again, before Sakuya came with a scary look on her face. Yuyuko eating a new type of meal that Youmu cooked from a new cookbook she received. And Yukari drinking tea, thinking or not to hibernate early this year.

Yukari POV

'It's been too peaceful lately' I thought to myself. Opening a 'gap' and I observe everyone in Gensokyo. "Seems there no fun this time around", I said to myself with a sigh. Before heading back, a letter gently fell down in front of me to catch. 'To Yakumo Yukari' the letter said, but doesn't state from who. I open the letter and read what it said. My simile grew after reading it, "Ran" I called out to my shikigami

"Yes, Yukari-sama" Ran coming out of the Yakumo Household

"I'm going to out for a while" getting my fan and parasol ready

"Where to? The outside world?" Ran question

"Somewhere new" accepting the invitation and leaving my confused shikigami behind

[Little Garden] Normal POV

In the skies above Little Garden, Yukari observes the land below.

"This world has great magic potential and floats in the sky" gathering info of this new world.

Yukari opens and enters her 'gap' to many location to gather much info of this land. She saw many different species in this world: humans, spirits, demons, dragons, youkai-like beings, etc. What surprised her was that there were lunarian rabbits in this world and wondered if they received the same letter as well. After a fair amount of observation, she learned this world name is Little Garden and that it's divided by 7 gates. She decided to test danmaku on some trees & animals. She expected that her projectiles would be lethal when she uncaring shot them toward the forest and hit a deer.

"Well this is unexpected" Yukari looking at the knockout deer.

After some experiments, she came to a conclusion. Danmaku still retained their law of being non-lethal, but at the same time that law can be removed if the user desire so. It was a safety-firing switch mechanism place in the system when someone from Gensokyo were to come to Little Garden.

'Now, who should I bring to this world' thinking which resident of Gensokyo to interact on this world

'Maybe that lunarian shall so, hope Eiren wouldn't mind if I sent her on a small vacation' Yukari thought with small grin, before 'gapping' back to Gensokyo.

[Another part in Little Garden]

Izayoi, Asuka, and Kurousagi were walking back home after buying medicine for Yō for her injuries. Izayoi spotted a girl up ahead unconscious and told the rest. They all hurried seeing clearly a girl with electric purple hair, a dark highschool outfit with a red tie and a yellow crescent on her chest. What was most appealing was that she had rabbit ears and tail like Kurousagi.

"A relative of yours?" Izayoi asked Kurousagi

"No, I have never seen her around here or anywhere" she replied

"She doesn't look injured, we should wake her up" Asuka said

Izayoi got closer to her, but instead of waking her up, he grabbed one of her ears.

"Izayoi! What are you think you're doing?!" Kurousagi quickly stopping Izayoi, "it's disrespectful to touch someone's ears like that!"

"Just checking if she your cousin"

"I said were not related!" Kurousagi said angrily unable to handle Izayoi teasing

"It appears she's waking up" Asuka said to them

The moon rabbit girl slowly got up and rubbed her head where she was hit.

"oww-, once I find her I'm gonna- wait where am I?" looking around the unfamiliar area that was a forest. "This isn't the bamboo forest or the lost forest", then looking at the three strangers close by.

Reisen POV

Waking up in this unknown area, I find myself looking at 3 strangers. Two of them were humans in their teen years, one guy with blonde hair and dark clothes and a girl dress in red & white, and the other I did not expect to see, a lunarian rabbit. I ask them who they are and if they know where I am, but before I said that.

"Are you alright?" girl in red asked

"Yes, I'm fine" getting up to my feet "miss…"

"Kudou Asuka it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Sakamaki Izayoi, your ears are soft"

"I'm Kurousagi, please forgive him if he offend you anyway"

"No, it's fine. I'm Reisen Udongien Inaba, its nice meeting you all" I said with a slight simile. "Mind me asking where in Gensokyo are we?"

"""Gensokyo?""" all three asked

'They don't know Gensokyo' quickly came to my mind. "I mean, where am I?"

"Before we say, are you a newcomer here?" Izayoi said with hint of unnoticed seriousness.

"I guess, I am" I responded, since I don't this place at all.

"Izayoi-san, what do you mean by that?" asked Kurouasgi

After a few seconds Asuka responded, "You mean like when we first came here?"

"So I'm no longer in Gensokyo or anywhere I know" I said

The skies are getting darker, so Asuka offered me to come along to their Mansion. Kurousagi was glad that I accepted her offer. I don't know my way around or a place to sleep in, so I had no reason to decline their offer. I felt a piece of paper in my pocket and I took it out to see what it was.

'Hope you like your vacation, feel free to do whatever you want. Also danmaku in this world still work the same in Gensokyo, so fight like if you were in a danmaku battle. From Yukari' The note said.

'So this was Yukari's fault!' I said loudly in my mind.

Normal POV

Unknowingly there was a person watching above the group.

"Ara, seems like Reisen found a group to stay with-" having half of her body outside of her 'gap'. Yukari spotted a vampire heading in the same direction secretly, "-and miss vampire is also interested in them. I wonder what kinds of interest this group stores", then disappearing back into her 'gap'

And I will end this chapter here. Please do not forget to Review & comment


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like that first chapter. Once again, sorry if my writing is poor with this story. Now let's start chapter 2. "Reisen if you would kindy start the disclaimer." Reisen: "Yoshiki does not own **Touhou** nor **Mondaiji** "

Normal POV

The skies have become night and the moon slowly rising in the sky. Izayoi, Asuka, Kurousagi, and Reisen arrived at the base of the 'no-name'. It was a mansion smaller and less impressive than the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but that doesn't really matter to the members of 'no-name'. It was a home that was left, after the demon lord destroyed their community. Izayoi left the group to do who knows what, Asuka went inside to deliver the medicine to Yō, and Kurousagi explained Reisen about Little Garden as well a tour around the mansion.

"As a new person to Little Garden, I welcome you here" Kurousagi said with a bright aura and simile.

"Thank you (I guess)" Reisen looking around the hallway as they walk by.

"Now let me explain the gift games" beginning to explain the things Reisen will have to know about.

The gift games are competitive that people can compete using their own power and abilities. There are multiple stages that can make use of your gift. You can or must bet chips in a gift game. The chip can be gifts, money, land, resource, prestige, and people. In order to win, you must clear the conditions the host has set and finish the game. Anyone can become a host as long they prepare the prize first. The difficulty of the games are ranged from safe & easy to difficult & life-threatening. Communities are like groups of people that work together rising the status and power of their community.

"If you like, would you join my community?" Kurousagi asking a bit desperately for a new staff

Reisen gave some thought about it, but after their kindness giving her a place to sleep in and giving her knowledge of Little Garden. She might as well help them out seeing Kurousagi needing help, and that Yukari will pick her up in a few days or more.

"Ok, I'll join your community" Kurousagi was happy Reisen agreed to join

"Kurousagi" a boy called out. Looking at the new moon rabbit he asked, "Who is this, Kurousagi?"

"This is Reisen U. Inaba, our new member" Kurousagi said happily "Reisen-san this is Master Jin, the leader of our community"

"Nice to meet you" Reisen said before sending a telepathic message to Kurousagi in private

'Isn't he too young to be a leader?' Kurousagi's ears twich when receiving the message

"Master Jin would you explain the history of the community?" Kurousagi said a bit awkwardly from the feeling of receiving the message.

"Sure Kurousagi" Jin said before beginning to explain the dark history of his community

The 'no-name' were once a great community with everything they needed, till one day a demon lord challenge them to a gift game. The community lost the gift game and lost mostly everything. Their land was destroyed, their name and flag was stripped away from them leaving them as 'no-name'. Mostly all the members left, leaving himself and the rest of the children (-10 years). Only he was old enough to participate the gift games while the rest had to go out to find or buy food and water from other communities. Now they have 4 new strong member to rebuild their community.

Reisen felt sorry for him to bear such a burden at a young age. Before she can say anything.

'Boom!' a loud explosion came within the mansion. A slight quake shook the building, alerting everyone inside. Reisen and Jin quickly rushed toward the explosion, they joined up with Asuka and Kurousagi, who were closer to the explosion. Jin opened the door, where the sound came from, revealing Izayoi pumped up for a fight and a golden blond vampire with red eyes and a black ribbon tie on the back of her hair.

"S-Stop Izayoi-san!" Kurouasgi yelled

"Don't get in the way, Kurousagi" Izayoi getting ready for a fight.

"You don't understand! That's Laetitia, our comrade!"

"What?!" breaking off his stance to fight.

After that moment, everyone cool off of what just happened. Laetitia sat down and so did Izayoi and Asuka sat across from her. Since there wasn't enough seats, Reisen, Kurousagi, and Jin remained standing.

Reisen POV

After talking for some time, I analyzed the situation. Miss Laetitia was a member and demon lord of the 'No-Name' before she was taken away. Now she was trying to convince Kurousagi to disband the 'No-Name' and lessen Jin's burden. Since Izayoi spread Jin's name, disbanding was no longer possible and the reason she help this Gard person, was to test the strength of the new members of 'No-Name'. She was a bit surprised to see me, guessing that she did not expect a fourth member to join. Now that they prove themselves, they are still unripe in gift.

"Once we get you back, the tables will be turned" Asuka said.

"That's right!" Kurousagi in somewhat cheerful mood, "If we win the next Gift Game, you'll be able to return to us!"

"Well…" Laetitia looked down with a hint of sadness and felt uncomfortable, "the Gift Game was canceled"

"What?" the mood suddenly dropping low

"The Game was canceled?" Kurousagi's ears drop

"It was our long-awaited chance to get you back…" Jin said

"What if we hide her here? Asuka questioned

'Even if we hide her, whoever owns her will have a search party ready' I thought

"That's isn't possible. He probably knows that I am here. In the worst case, you will have to face the entire Thousand Eyes Community." Laetitia said

"I see, how much time do you think have left till they show up?" I questioned

"She in a hurry. Let's get this over with, then." Izayoi standing up "You want to test my power, right?"

Laetitia nodded and we all gone outside

Normal POV

The moon was fully up and the sky showed many beautiful stars. Laetitia was holding a large lance weapon and Izayoi stand yards away from her.

"There is one simple rule: We throw this lance to each other and keep catching it until one fails." Leatitia explaining the rules

"Sounds good. Simple is best!" Izayoi getting ready

"I will throw first" appearing reddish black wings on her back and flying up

A lot of dark crimson energy surrounding her transferring her energy to the lance before throwing it with a warcry. The thrown lance looked somewhat similar to Remilia Scarlet's magic spears when she throws them.

"Is that all you've got?" Izayoi punching the lance and sending it back to Laetitia.

Laetitia didn't move when the lance came back towards her with greater force and power than her own. Kurousagi jumped towards Leatitia grabbing her away from being hit and also took a card from her.

"Kurousagi? What are you-"

"Just as I thought…" Kurousagi said with a sad face. "Lord of the Vampires… All of your Gifts… and your divinity… are gone."

'Lord of Vampires? If Remilia was here, she would've taken that title herself' Reisen thought

"So she's just a plain old vampire, huh? I guess that explains why that was so easy"

"I'm glad Remilia wasn't here to hear that" Reisen said quietly 'because if the gift of Lord of Vampires seem that weak to him, Remilia would show the true strength of the Scarlet Vampire'

"Why? How did this happen?" Kurousagi said worriedly

A bright red flash spark in the sky grabbing everyone's attention. A red laser beam was shooting down from the night sky.

"What's that?" Reisen asked

"What the-" Izayoi

"Gorgon's Gaze… Watch out! Don't let that hit you!" Kurousagi warned

"Asuka-san!" Jin yelled as the laser heading straight at her.

Laetitia ran and pushed Asuka out of danger, letting herself being consumed by the Gorgon's Gaze. Laetitia's body and clothes turn completely to stone leaving everyone unable to believe of what just happened. Reisen never seen a power like that of a power to turn anything to stone even though she lives in Gensokyo, where many youkai's and supernatural being lives there.

End of Chapter. Please do not forget to Review. I planning or not to make short Omakes. Chapter 3 will not be out as fast as this chapter was finished, because i will be busy helping a staff of a program I go to, for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy.

"Kurousagi would you start the disclaimer"

"Yoshiki does not own **Touhou** nor **Mondaiji** "

* * *

Normal POV

"L-Leatitia-sama!" Kurousagi looked at the stoned vampire

"There they are!" a distance voice coming from the sky

A group of men wearing greek armor and winged sandals. The leader had a cape and shinier armor holding a monster's head in his hand.

"The Community of Perseus!" Kurousagi said

Thin wires, extremely difficult to see with the naked eye, surrounded Laetitia and carried off to the air by two men uncloaking themselves.

"All right, let's go!" the leader said

"Wait! What are you going to do with her?!" Kurouasgi asked demandingly

"This vampire is ours. We are free to do whatever we want with it." One of the men spoke

"We are selling it to an area outside The Garden" the leader answered her

'To be treating a youkai as an object and selling it to another, no one in Gensokyo does that' Reisen thought of this world is corrupted

"What?! Vampires cannot receive sunlight outside The Garden!" Kurousagi said loudly

"Our leader has already made the decision. You have nothimg to do with this." Leader said

"You are trespassing on our territory. Can you not even apologize for such an action?"

"Shut up" a man stop her from saying anymore, "It's preposterous to expect us to abide by any rues in your nameless Community"

"What did you say?! Kurousagi growing in anger. Her aura of power appearing show and her hair turning pink, "Of course… Yes, of course it's preposterous… to make the Black Rabiit, known as the symbol of selflessness, so furious!" staring right at them. "Come forth, Vajra!" rising her hand to the sky, a card appearing from nowhere on her hand, and electricity coming out of the card.

"A spellcard?!" Reisen never thought someone at all from Little Garden would have a spellcard.

The card turned into a golden trident, two blades on the side top of the trident and the center blade is shorter than the sides.

"That's… Indra's weapon! It can't be! It must be a replica!" the leader said unable to believe to see such a weapon

"Come and see for yourself!" kurousagi daring them and prepareing to throw it at them.

At the last second, Izayoi grabbed Kurousagi's ears causing her to slip out a cute voice and greatly miss her target. The golden trident flew to the sky like a great shining star, before exploding which could've taken out the entire group.

"What was that for, Izayoi-san?!" Kurousagi want for Izayoi to let go of her

"Chill out. Your're up against Thousand Eyes here. Besides, even I was holding back. I can't let you have all the fun." Pulling her ears some more

"o-ow! That hurts! That's what you're angry about?!" Then being freed from Izayoi's grasp, "I understand your feelings, but there's no way I can forgive these rude men! We must punish them!" Kurousagi pointed to the empty sky.

"It looks like they're all gone" Jin told her

"Huh?" Kurousagi turning around, looking at the sky

"No, they're still nearby" Reisen said, "but they are already leaving the area, invisible"

"They're using their Gifts of invisibility. Let them go for now"

"Kurousagi" Reisen called for her, "Izayoi-san is right about one thing, that attack would probably started a war"

"But-" Kurousagi clamming down from her anger and bit shocked of her actions

"We only have busness with their leader." Izayoi told Kurousagi, "Hey, kiddo... and Inaba-san"

""yes?""

"Keep an eye on Kasukabe. We're heading out." Izayoi started to walk out

Asuka had a short talk Kurousagi, before they both left with Izayoi. Reisen and Jin walked back to the mansion

"Jin, who's Kasukabe?" Reisen asked

"… That's right you haven't met her yet, her full name is Kasukabe Yō. Right now, she is resting in the sick room after getting injuried from the last Gift Game."

"I see, hope she recovers soon. I just remembered Kurousagi hasn't showed me my room I'm staying at, before we met you" Reisen and Jin entering the mansion

"Oh, ok I'll take you to where your new room is" Jin leading her to her room. "Your room will be close to Kurousagi's room, just a door down and on the opposite side of the hall"

"Thank you Jin-san and good night" Reisen entering her new room.

The room had nice decent size for a person. A large comfy bed, queen sized, stood out the most, since everyone in Gensokyo slept in futons. A wardrobe to store clothes and a mirror stand for makeup. Windows with dark curtains, wooden chairs, and small table.

"A bed, I never slept in one before" Talking to herself.

Reisen didn't have clothes for the night and couldn't asked Kurousagi to borrow a nightgown, since she was out on a meeting with Izayoi and Asuka. Reisen took off her black suit, her red tie, and her black kneesocks leaving her in a white shirt and purple skirt. Just before Reisen tried out her new bed, a small gap opened. It dropped of an extra pair of clothes, a nightgown, bottles with strange liquid in them, and another note.

'Here's extra clothes for your stay and bottles of medicine: One for wounds, burns, poison, and paralysis' the note said.

Reisen once again changed into her nightwear and headed off to sleep. The next morning, Reisen compared the difference between a futon and a bed. A futon was light and foldable to create more space and the bed provided more comfort by taking a permanent section of the room. With the extra comfort and no Tewi pranking her or getting up to assist her master, it was far the best sleep she ever got. After changing into a new sets of clothes, same design and color, Reisen looked for Kurousagi, Asuka, and Izayoi to ask them about the meeting. She heard yelling in a room that sounded Asuka's voice and entered to room seeing Kurousagi unlike herself and Asuka in a arguing voice.

"What happened at the meeting?" Reisen wanted to know now

"Reisen-san…" said Kurousagi lowly

"The meeting… didn't went well" Asuka explaining what had happened that night.

Laius Perseus, the community leader of Perseus, has denied the request of the No-Name's duel. Blames us for kidnapping Leticia and either side have proof to who is right. Then Kurousagi's learned Leticia's sacrifice in order to contact us and Laius used that moment to strike a deal with Kurousagi. The exchanged deal of Leticia's release back to the No-Names for Kurousagi to be his slave.

The moment Reisen heard about that deal, she was angry about it and her thoughts about men has dropped.

"There is no way were accepting that deal!"

"We value nothing higher than the well-being of of our Community members. Leticia-sama sacrificed her Gifts… She sacrificed part of her soul to meet us. In order to repay her, I must" Kurousagi

"There's no point in that!" Asuka said.

"She didn't sacrifice for you to be sacrificed" Reisen

"Are you saying that there's no point in sacrificing something for a comrade?!" Kurousagi looking at Asuka and Reisen for a few seconds till a knock come to the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and a cat came in. A girl with short cut hair and a bandage covering her upper right arm, holding a plate of cookies.

"Yō-san…"

"Are you feeling all right?" Asuka asked

"Yeah" Yō nodded, "Anyway, Lily and her friends noticed you two were in some kind of trouble, so they made these. They want you to eat these and make amends."

Kurousagi and Asuka realize their own argument was affecting others, so did Reisen. The four girls sat down.

"It's nice to meet you in person, Kasukabe Yō" Reisen greeted

"Yes, your Kurousagi's relative?" Yō questioned

"Why does everyone think were related" Kurousagi wanting to know the answer

Both of them have rabbit ears and tail. Their hair color has a blue element in them. The only rabbits girls around. And it's fun to tease Kurousagi with it.

"No were not, my name is Reisen Udongein Inaba. Feel free to use any name you like."

"Ok, Reisen-san"

"Now we should get back on topic" said Reisen

"I'm sorry… I made light of your concerns" Kurousagi apologize

"I apologize as well. I owe Leticia, too." Asuka

"I may not know Leticia-san that long, but I'm sorry to fully understand the bond you share with her" Reisen

"I got the gist of the story from Jin-kun. Is there any way that we can help Leticia without losing you?" Yō asked

"Is there anything we can use or get to make Laius accept out duel?" Reisen asked.

"I'm coming in." a voice came from the other side of the door

A large impact hit the doors breaking the latch on the wall to come off with the door.

* * *

Please don't forget to Review

I'm gonna edit Leticia name the one used in wiki instead of anime, soon or later

The next chapter will have more originality than this chapter.

FoolsandTool: Thanks for telling me of this problem and second Reisen's abilities and skill will be explained in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The days are getting hotter and the sunlight are intense. Feels like an oven outside and my computer hears like it's gonna overheat. This is chapter 4 and a battle will come or not, "Lady Yukari would you please begin the disclaimer"

"Any why should I do that Author-kun"

"um… because… I-I will add more entertainment for you"

"Fair enough, Author-kun doesn't own **Touhou** nor **Mondaiji** "

* * *

Normal POV

A small smokescreen was created as the doors crashed down to the floor.

"I-Izayoi-san?!" Kurousagi being surpised

"Where were you all this time?!" Asuka asking him angrily

"The door wasn't locked" Yō said without much expression

"Now we have to fix that besides the wall" Reisen unhappy of the damage

"Shiroyasha gave me a bit of advice. Take this." Izayoi placing the bag with two large spheres on the table.

"What's that?" (Kurousagi)

"Watermelons?" (Yō)

"Definitely watermelons." (Asuka)

"It sounded too hard to be watermelons" Reisen leaning forward and opening the bag to show everyone what's inside.

"These are…" Kurousagi stood up quickly, "gifts to participate in the legendary Gift Game!"

"You were gone to get these?" Asuka asked

"They have a strange marking on it" Yō said

"How much in value are these worth, Kurousagi?" Reisen asked Kurousagi

"They're very rare and difficult to obtain" said Kurousagi

"The tentacle monster was easy and the snake was better than him" Izayoi said

"We can use these as our bet for our duel and from Kurousagi said, they shouldn't have a reason not to accept"

"Does that mean we don't have to sacrifice Kurousagi" Asuka regaining some home

"That is correct. I'm heading towards the library" Izayoi leaving the room

"We need someone declare our duel with Perseus's leader" Reisen said

"I'll go, if this is our chance to save Leticia-sama" Kurousagi grabbing the bag

"Are you sure, Kurousagi?" Asuka asked a bit worriedly

"Yes, just like Reisen said, they will accept our duel" Kurousagi exiting the room

"We should believe she will be fine" Reisen said

"Agreed, no sacrifice" Yō

"If you say so" Asuka giving in

Kurousagi hopped her way to the Community of Perseus and talk to Laius. Izayoi was in the library reading some book about some stars. The three girls were waiting patiently for Kurousagi's return. Some of the children brought tea and snacks for them as they wait. After some time, Kurousagi was hopping back to the mansion with the good news. Everyone asked how it went and Kurousagi told them that duel has been accepted and will start tomorrow.

"Everything worked out well, now we need to win tomorrow's duel" Reisen said

"We can finally get Leticia back" Kurousagi said

"We will show them to not to mess with us" Asuka said

"There one thing I like to ask, where can we thank this Shiroyasha person for giving Izayoi the information to help us?" Reisen asked

Kurousagi knows Shiroyasha very well and told Reisen she could take her to her. Reisen told Yō to rest for the duel, but she refused and wanted to come along. Asuka also came along to say her thanks.

Shiroyasha, the manager of [Thousand Eyes], is the Demon Lord of the White Night. She is the Floor Master of the East Side and the strongest host around. Has known Kurousagi for a long time and helped her out. Also teases Kurousagi and given a chance, will get very touchy with Kurousagi. And now Kurousagi, Reisen, Asuka, and Yō are approaching the base of Thousand Eyes.

"Kurousagi! Why didn't you tell me you were visiting so soon!" Shiroyasha coming out and running towards Kurousagi. She jumped towards her, but Kurousagi dodged leaving Reisen on her spot. Reisen took the hit from Shiroyasha's flight grab and fallen back on the ground.

"Kurousagi, did your chest got smaller?!" Shiroyasha rubbing her face on a unfamiliar chest

"A-ack… wa- wha, get off me you Perv!" Reisen got angry and threw Shiroyasha off in a random direction

"Wha?!" Kurousagi facing toward Shiroyasha, who flying straight at her

"Now this is the softness and squishiness I remember" Shiroyasha rubbing on Kurousagi

After that incident, Kurousagi and Reisen were dusting off the dirt of their clothes. In the base of [Thousand Eyes], everyone took a seat on the mats and Shiroyasha sat across of them.

"Howdy again and welcome, I didn't expect for you to visit so quickly again" then Shiroyasha looked at Reisen, "This is our first meeting, correct"

"Yes, I'm Reisen Udongien Inaba and we wanted to thank you for the information you gave to Izayoi-san"

"Thanks to that, the Community of Perseus accepted our duel" Asuka said a simile

"It was no big deal, I gather information around the community quite easy. Inaba-san are you part of the 'No-Name'"

"Yes, I just joined Yesterday" Reisen replied

"I see… Would you like to be tested like the rest?" Shiroyasha asked

"Huh?" Reisen

"Wait Shiroyasha, you can't mean?!" Kurousagi

"What she did to us the last time" Asuka said

"Made me ride a Gry and I made friends with him" Yō said

"Alright, I'll accept the test. I never tested my strength here, so there's no harm in trying"

Shiroyasha similed and pulled out a silver card with dark blue marking, before it consumed the room with its bright flash. Everyone was standing in the middle of space, there were giant glowing rings spinning around, and some distant round gates floating in random directions. One gate got close and swallows everyone with another bright light.

"Whaa…" Reisen looking at the new scenery, "where are we?"

"Welcome to my gameboard" Shiroyasha said

Shiroyasha's gameboards are large piece of land and space stored in a card, she can drag people into the field of the board. It's unknown how many she have or how the rest look like, but she has her favorite one. The gameboard has a large flat ground with few area of trees, a very tall mountain and many small mountains surrounding the field, the sky is night with many stars, and a large bright moon high in the sky.

"So, which will it be, a challenge or a fair duel?" Shiroyasha asked Reisen

Reisen giving some thought, it would be better to fight someone from Little Garden. Danmaku battles are only known to Gensokyo, while Little Garden's Gift Games and battles are not very well known to her.

"A fair duel please"

"Ok. The rules are that you need to hit me three times to wins, if your unable to continue you lose. Simple right" Shiroyasha said with a slight simle

A Geass Roll appeared in front of Reisen and she read it. 'Condition: Hit your opponent three times to win' it said. Reisen accepted and the scroll disappeared. Asuka, Yō, and Kurousagi stood in a distance watching Reisen and Shiroyasha ready to fight.

"I hope Reisen will be alright" Kurousagi asked worriedly

"The battle hasn't begun yet, it's too early to worry." Asuka told Kurousagi

"Have faith, she isn't weak" Yō said

In the wide open field, Reisen and Shiroyasha stood yards apart. Reisen is planning a way to attack her, but she doesn't know much about her attacks. 'First to get close and test her strength' she though, before Shiroyasha spoke.

Riesen POV

"I'll let you have the first move" Shiroyasha said

'First move…' It repeated in my mind. I dash towards her and raise my right leg to kick her from the side quickly, but she blocked it easily. 'She must have a strength of an oni or stronger' I thought as she pushed off my attack. She punch me, but I block it with both of my arms in front of me. The amount of force pushed me back, sliding on the ground.

"You have to-" Shiroyasha's sentence being cut off by a bullet. Recovering from the surprised bullet attack, she saw me standing, pointing my finger at her like a gun. While being pushed, I quickly aimed and shot a single danmaku bullet at her, in a shape of a large gun bullet. "oouch!" she cried

"What did she do?!" Kurousagi being surprised at what I did.

"She shot… a bullet?" Asuka said unsure

"Gun" Yō

"I didn't expect to be hit by a bullet, seem I need to be a bit serious with you" Shiroyasha said

I continue to fire waves of bullet at her and she dodge them. Shiroyasha stopped moving and started to hover above the ground, she raised her hand to the sky. The stars in the sky started to glow and started to fall toward the ground. 'A star shower' I said to myself as many small glowing projectiles rained upon the field and me. I hope and dodge, but I was hit by one. The damage wasn't bad and continue to head toward the forest. Shiroyasha increase the amount of falling stars on the forest till the all forest's trees were knock down.

"Where did she go?" Kurousagi asked

"She hid behind the trees, but disappeared…" Asuka said

I turned myself invisible & inaudible and I went behind Shiroyasha. I fired a bullet a bullet at her, but she dodge it.

"I fought invisible opponents before, so that won't work on me" Shiroyasha getting close to me and shooting some kind of small laser at me. It shot right through me, but it didn't hurt at all. "what?!"

"Sorry, but she was an illusion" uncloaking myself near her and pulling out a spellcard, 'Shortsight'"X-Wave" I said. A bright bluish light-bomb exploded and she got hit by it. She recovered and saw multiple me aimed at her. Shiroyasha started to fly for the sky and casted the stars to start showering again. Waves of bullets and stars clashed with each other causing them to change directions or cancel each other out. Me and my clone fired massive wave of rockets, red magical energy shaped of a rocket, clearing the sky and leaving behind a transparent red orbs in the sky for a short time. I flew toward Shiroyasha to jab her, but she block it and grabbed onto me. 'No use in escaping' I thought and my eyes glowed red. Before she could attack me, I let out a small laser beam at her marking the third hit on her.

Normal POV

"Did she win?" Asuka asked

"She did… that was her third hit on Shiroyasha" Kurousagi checking with her Judgement

"Reisen won" Yō said

Reisen and Shiroyasha flew back down to the ground where everyone is. Everyone was amazed at battle of high gunfight and skill.

"You passed and now here's your reward" Shiroyasha giving a little double clap and a card appeared in front of Reisen.

"A spellcard?" Reisen asked

"No, it's a Giftcard. It stores the Gifts and shows their name" Kurousagi explained

'Manipulation of Wavelength (Soundwaves & Lightwaves)' the card said

* * *

End of Chapter, longest chapter I wrote to far. Please don't forget to Review. Also Yesterday was my birthday 6/23, feel free to say late HB to me along with the review.


	5. Chapter 5

"Author-kun where am I…" Yukari said with a dark simile

"I-I promise it will be in this chapter! Please don't hurt me!"

"Who said about hurting you?"

"Uh… let me start working on it. Let's see, Jin-kun would you kindly start the disclaimer"

"Yoshiki does not own Touhou nor Mondaiji"

Also Minor OC alert

Normal POV

"That was a great duel Reisen-san, no one in my life fought like you." Shiroyasha complimented

"Thank you, I guess" Reisen replied looking back at the gift card, "there's another gift it says here."

"Oh that a bonus I gave you along with your Giftcard, it's a copy that Kurousagi has" Shiroyasha said looking at Kurousagi for a second

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, that gift. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, a girl gotta keep that a secret from men" Shiroyasha said with a simile

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?!" Asuka said, "You're highly skilled in this"

"Plus you were flying" Yō said

"I can explain that, but after I clean up a bit" Reisen showing dust and scratches on her clothes, "for now let return back"

The others agreed

[In Eientei of Gensokyo]

"Yukari, it has been more than a day you taken Reisen away from us" Eirin told her slightly seriously

"I need her for a special mission and surprisingly, she doing better than I thought. Also I brought back some medical herbs from the new world as an exchange for the Rabbit's time, plus you have that former butler human helping you out. He can cover her role for the mean time." Yukari said taking out basket of herbs out from her 'gap'.

The door slid open showing a man with glasses. He was wearing a white shirt with black jacket and pants. He was holding on a plate of tea and came forward to Yukari and Eirin.

"Eirin and Yakumo-sama, I brought you your tea" holding out the plate to them for they can grab on the cup of tea.

"Thank you, Ash" Eirin grabbing on a cup of tea, so did Yukari

"These herbs are quite interesting" Eirin examining the herbs in the basket, pick one at a time, "I can create many new medicine with this"

"I glad you like it, well then I'm off" Yukari opening a 'gap' for herself to walk in

"Yukari, you will be responsible of anything happens to her" Eirin said seriously and the 'gap' closed.

[Little Garden, No Name's base]

The girls made back to the mansion and headed to a particular room

"This is our bath, you can put your clothes in the basket" Kurousagi showed Reisen the bath room

"This is the largest bath I ever seen before, no one in Gensokyo ever built a bath this large" Reisen amazed at the size of the bath

Everyone got undressed and neatly placed their clothes in the basket. They all warp a towel around them and entered the bath.

'If Tewi was here, she would've jump into the bath, maybe' Reisen thought

Everyone entered the water and relaxed.

"This water feels very refreshing than other baths I been to" Reisen said

"That's because this water comes directly from the water tree, it's full of nature aura" Kurousagi explained

Asuka look at the chest of Reisen and felt depressed. It was definitely bigger than her, but smaller than Kurousagi. No one could match Kurousagi's size since they were on its own league.

"Let's have another girl chat" Kurousagi said cheerfully

"Girl chat?"

"She means that we discuss our homeworld, ourselves, or any girl stuff before coming here" Asuka translate Kurousagi's words

"Oh, I see."

"So how did you learn how to fight like that?" Asuka question

"I learned it in Gensokyo. There were battles called Danmaku or in other words 'curtain of fire'. Each side constantly fires massive amount of magic rounds (and lasers) at each other, till one get knockout by the projectiles." Reisen explained

"Gensokyo? If I remember correctly, you mentioned a couple times before" Kurousagi recalling Reisen's words

"Gensokyo is a magical hidden world that has many youkais, magic-creature, and some humans. It also the place a lived in for some time, in a bamboo forest."

"Reisen what kind of Gifts you have?"

"Nothing much, just my ability to manipulate wavelengths and the one Shiroyasha gave me" Reisen summon and held her Giftcard to everyone.

"Wait, you don't have telepathy?" Kurousagi asked

"I don't"

"Then how did I hear you in my mind?"

Reisen was surprised at this piece of information but did not show it physically. She had to make sure her theory was correct.

"Kurousagi"

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of ESP Waves?"

"um... no" Kurousagi thinking about it

"I see, then we can talk about later. It about time we should get out of the bath now." Reisen got up and walked out of the bath.

The others agreed and walked out of the bath. Reisen was in her room in her nightwear and the moon started to rise. Reisen walked down the hallway to a certain room, where the members of this community used to have meetings. She stood next to the large glass window-wall looking towards the moon with her red eyes reflecting on the glass. A door opened and Reisen turned to see, who it was. Kurousagi entered the room and walked close to Reisen.

"Reisen-san, the esp waves you mention in the bath... I think it means something that I should know. The connection that I felt was so natural to me" Kurousagi said

"Its because it is a communication network used only by moon rabbits" Reisen said looking back at the moon.

"Then your also a-" Kurousagi surprised by Reisen's words

"Moon rabbit, yes. I tried contacting others, but got no response in this world. Now that I know they don't know how to respond back."

"About that, moon rabbits are very rare in Little Garden" Kurousagi said with sadness, "for so long, I thought I was the last of our kind. I been granted divine gifts, before my home was destroyed"

"Where I'm from there were many rabbits, but I see now why I was chosen to come here." Reisen lightly hugs Kurousagi, "you're no longer by yourself. With my presence, you're no longer the last."

"Thank you, Reisen" Kurousagi let out a teary smile

"Let's go to bed, we have a giftgame to beat tomorrow"

* * *

Please don't forget to review

Minior OC is not mine either but belongs to someone I met on facebook. His page is the 'Odd human who lives at the Eientei'.

I know my updates are getting slow. I been busy playing warframe because of grinding and events. Also the days are hot where I live and it's difficult to write under these conditions. Well hope u like this though it isn't my best work because of heat and kinda rushed it to kinda wanted this done before the new month starts. Also my summer vacation is getting close to its end.


	6. Chapter 6

The updates are slower now since School has started. I have little time in fanfiction and have to study to keep up my AP grades up. The next chapter will be Youkai in another world, that i already started and will go back to Gensokyo Vivid. Thanks for waiting


End file.
